Where Is Your Boy Tonight?
by klcthenerd
Summary: Chad admitted, he was a bit miffed when he saw Sonny's boyfriend stood her up. It didn't help that he had to break the news to her that The Falls had had its last day of filming at Condor Studios. Emotions surface in a heated car.


**A/N: This is probably my favorite out of the 4 one-shots I cranked out today :) I really hope you like this one. Beware of angst ahead :) Title and inspiration credit goes to Fall Out Boy!**

Where is Your Boy Tonight?

Rain poured down outside of Condor Studios as a slightly damp Sonny Monroe waited for her boyfriend to pick her up.

She tightened her arms around her small frame, trying to warm herself up. It had dipped down into the lower fifties at night, and she had forgotten to bring a jacket. She glanced down at her watch; he was over fifteen minutes late, which wasn't like him. Not usually.

The blinding of headlights startled her out of her wondering. She was sure it was him. As she ran through the rain to the car, she saw the window roll down.

"Hey there Monroe."

Sonny stopped in her tracks, her heart dipping a little.

It wasn't him.

"Oh…hi Chad," she returned dejectedly.

"Don't be too happy to see me," the blonde heartthrob joked.

"Sorry, it's just…Jason's supposed to be picking me up soon. I thought you were him." She explained, not noticing the annoyed look that passed over Chad's face at the mention of her boyfriend.

"What time is he supposed to pick you up?"

Sonny check her watch again.

"Uh…eighteen minutes ago."

"So what, you've just been standing in the rain this whole time?" Chad asked a bit angrily.

"No…well, not really. I've been under the little awning over there," she pointed to her previous spot.

Chad sighed, pretty miffed that Sonny's jerk of a boyfriend seemed to be standing her up.

"Get in the car, Monroe," the _Mackenzie Falls _star directed, unlocking the passenger's seat.

"But…Jason should be here any minute…" Sonny said hesitantly.

"I'll wait with you. Can't leave you all alone out here, can I?" he insisted. At her unsure look, he added, "It's heated in here…"

And within the next millisecond, Sonny Monroe was seated next to him inside his car.

"So have you heard from Jackson at all?" Chad queried.

"Jason, Chad, Jason. And no. I talked to him this morning, and he said he'd be here at 7:30," she replied thoughtfully. A look of horror appeared on her face as she turned to her frenemy. "Oh my God! What if something happened? What if he got in a car wreck? What if there was a robbery at Target, and he's being held hostage? What if-"

"Sonny!" Chad shouted, covering her mouth with his hand. "I'm sure everything is just fine. J.T. is probably just caught in traffic or something."

"Jason," Sonny corrected, the name muffled by Chad's hand still on her mouth.

"Yeah…don't care."

The brunette playfully glared at him before sticking out her tongue and licking his hand, causing him to pull back in repulsion.

"Did you just lick my hand?" Chad screamed, wiping said hand on his blue jeans in disgust. "That is sick and wrong."

"Well, it didn't look like you were going to move your hand anytime soon," Sonny shrugged, smiling. Her smile turned into a look of puzzlement. "Wait…Chad…what are you doing here at 7:30 on a Saturday night? Everyone got off at 3:00 today."

Chad's smile slowly dropped as he stared at the brunette in the passenger seat.

"Oh…yeah. You haven't heard? _Mackenzie Falls_ is being moved to a different studio…" He trailed off, seeing if she recognized any of this news.

"Oh really? Where to? That place right around the corner Mr. Condor's been looking at?" She asked brightly.

"Uh…not exactly. More like the other side of L.A."

There was silence in the car as Sonny's heart seemed to stop for a moment.

"Y-You mean…" She trailed off, not really knowing what he meant.

"Today was our last day of shooting _The Falls_ here. Ever." He told her. "We got off early and packed up our dressing rooms so we could unload it all Monday at the new studio."

Sonny tried to form words, but they refused to form.

"So…you guys aren't coming back here?" She managed.

Chad shook his head; his heart feeling like it was in his stomach. He had been dreading this conversation with Sonny. He dreaded knowing he wouldn't be seeing her cheerful face every day like he was so used to.

"Oh." Was all Sonny said.

Sonny was confused about how she felt towards this piece of news. Surely it was a good thing that the rival show was moving across the city, right? Then why did it feel as though her life was crumbling, one piece at a time. She imagined walking into the commissary on Monday, looking over at the _Mackenzie Falls_ table, and seeing it empty. It just wouldn't be the same.

"Yeah," Chad nodded.

He had to tell her. He had to. This was his last day at the studio. Who knows when he would see her again? How hard was it to tell her he had feelings for her?

_She has a boyfriend, you dipshit_, a voice told him.

_Yeah, well where is he? He's over twenty minutes late. Some boyfriend_, he argued back.

Meanwhile, Sonny was sitting in the passenger seat, staring out at the falling rain as she tried to imagine Condor Studios without _Mackenzie Falls_, without the rivalry…without Chad.

Something wasn't right here. What was this feeling in Sonny's stomach? Actually, scratch that. She knew what the feeling was, but why was it coming up now? She couldn't like Chad. Sure she had once, but that was a year ago, and the brunette had a boyfriend now. A kind, considerate boyfriend, who was the complete opposite of Chad.

Jason was courteous, he volunteered, he worked at a Starbucks, he…wasn't here.

Thoughts began swarming around Sonny's head. _Where was Jason? Was he standing her up? Was he a better choice than Chad?_

"Chad-"

"Sonny-"

Both laughed as they realized they spoke at the same time. Chad gave her a hard look.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, generously curious.

"I'm trying to picture how life is going to be around here without you," The Wisconsinite told him, before opening her eyes to the size of saucers and pinning on a last word. "…guys. Trying to picture how life is going to be around here without you _guys_." She corrected, coloring. "What about you?"

"Just thinking…" The heartthrob trailed off, breaking eye contact with his passenger to look at the falling drops outside. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "Sonny?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes?" she replied, curiously.

"You and me…" he started, cautiously watching his words and phrasing.

"Yes?" Sonny asked, dragging out her eagerness, not knowing where he was going with this.

"We'll still be…friends, right?" Chad deadpanned.

Sonny felt her heart crash to the floor, much to her dismay. She looked around, avoiding his blue eyes, and realized she had been unconsciously leaning towards him.

"Uh…yeah, of course, Chad," she said weakly.

"We'll still keep in touch?"

"Oh yeah," Sonny laughed softly.

Silence fell over the two, both staring out their respective windows.

"Sonny?"

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut before opening them and turning to face Chad once more.

"Yes Chad?"

Chad couldn't bring himself to say anything. Instead, he merely sat there, his ice blue eyes boring into her warm chocolate ones, both expressing so much, but saying so little. He reached across the center console and gently took her hand in his.

Sonny felt her heart racing. This was wrong. She had a boyfriend, and she and Chad would be working on different parts of the city come Monday. What was she getting herself into?

Chad could only think of one thing, and that was his promise to himself to make Sonny happier than she ever was with that Jimmy What's-His-Face.

Their faces were growing closer and closer together as the rain echoed off of the roof of the car, creating a calm, yet chaotic soundtrack to their lives.

Just as the two were centimeters away, Sonny's glistening eyes looked up into the one sparkly eye and one normal eye of Chad Dylan Cooper. Her heart was absolutely pounding against her ribcage. She could feel his ragged breath on her skin, giving her goose bumps. Her lips were aching for his to close the distance.

"Are you sure?" the blonde whispered, his voice barely audible due to the rain and Sonny's thumping heart.

Looking up into his eyes, Sonny nodded a miniscule nod before she closed her eyes, readying herself for something spectacular to occur.

She felt his hand leave hers, traveling to brush some damp hair away from her face, his fingertips gently lingering on her cheekbones. Her nerves exploded at his touch, sending a warm, burning feeling throughout her body. She was sick of all this waiting; it was time to close the gap herself.

As Sonny's brain relayed the message to her body, two bright headlights appeared, shining on the car, causing her eyes to fly open as she looked at Chad, startled. They were still just millimeters apart, but reality came crashing down on her as she blinked.

"Jason…" she whispered. "Jason's here."

Chad shook his head softly, his eyes begging her to stay.

"You don't have to go, Sonny," he told her.

The brunette sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from springing to her eyes as she nodded.

"I do, Chad," she paused. "He's my boyfriend."

"But…I could-"

"Chad," she said, slightly above a whisper. "Your show is moving studios. You're a major teen heartthrob on the Number One Tween Drama-"

"Sonny…"

"Chad, I can't deal with complicated right now," Sonny told him, widening the distance between them. She reached for the door. "I have to go."

Chad's exterior immediately hardened.

"Alright. Good luck with _Chuckle City_ and your minimum wage boyfriend. Both are going to need it," he smirked.

The _So Random!_ Actress gave him a sad smile. "Good-bye Chad. Good luck with everything. And thanks for not letting me freeze to death," she said, opening the door and stepping out into the rain.

Chad couldn't let here walk away on that parting note.

"Sonny!" He called after her, causing her to pause as she looked at him.

"Keep yourself out of trouble. You're probably the best thing around these parts anymore. Now that I'm gone, I mean," He added with a smile. "You tell that boyfriend of yours to be good to you, or else he'll have to deal with the wrath of Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny flashed a true Monroe grin at him as she nodded her thanks and understanding.

"And remember, I'm only a phone call away if you need anything," he reminded her.

"Thanks, Chad," Sonny smiled, closing his passenger door, running over to Jason's car.

She stood, her hand grasping the handle of the minivan door. Longingly, her eyes followed Chad's sleek car as it slowly made its way out of the parking lot for the last time. As it turned onto the highway, she focused her attention back to the matter at hand. Opening the door to the minivan, she was greeted by hot air and a screeching metal band blaring from the speakers.

"Sorry I'm late babe, there was this huge wreck on the highway…" Jason began as Sonny tuned him out, hoping she wasn't making a huge wreck of things herself.

* * *

**Please, please, PLEASE Review! Again, this is dedicated to my peeps over on Twitter... Yes, you know who you are :)**


End file.
